


Movie Night

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: First Kiss, I know, Kissing, Logan actually has feelings, M/M, i'm shocked too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Anxiety falls asleep during move night and Logic takes care of him. Along the way, Logic realises he has feelings he never expected to have.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> First analogical fic. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

Morality had finally convinced them all to sit together for a movie night without starting an argument, or at least a strongly worded discussion. There had been the start of a scene when they were trying to decide what type of movie they wanted but it was quickly forgotten when all of them agreed to Disney films. Which is where they were now. The seventh Disney film of the night, Aladdin, played on the TV in the common room. Logan and Anxiety sat on one couch, Morality and Prince on the other.  
Anxiety’s eyes started to drop at the start of ‘A Whole New World.’ The last few nights had been bad, the voices and shadows seeming louder and scarier than normal. He hadn't slept at all. His mind was finally catching up, trying to shut down and get some much needed rest. His eyes shot back open. No, he wouldn't be the first one to fall asleep. He wouldn't let Prince have something else to tease him about. Anxiety focused back on the TV, luckily he hadn't been out long enough for anyone to notice.  
Not long after, Logan felt something hit his shoulder. He glanced over to find Anxiety in a deep sleep. He watched the anxious side sleep for a few seconds, assessing the situation. Should he wake him up? No, Anxiety probably hadn't slept in a while. Well, should he just leave him to sleep on his shoulder? It probably wasn't comfortable. Logan had no problem with the anxious personality sleeping on his shoulder but the boy would have a really bad crick in his neck come morning. So Logan did the most logical thing he could think of.  
He gently moved Anxiety’s head to rest on his lap.  
Logan then looked back to the TV, acting as if nothing had happened. A slight blush tinted his cheeks.  
It took till the end of Aladdin and the switchover to Sleeping Beauty for the other two to notice the sleeping Anxiety.  
“Awe, poor kiddos fallen asleep,” Morality gushed over the sleeping boy.  
Prince scoffed. “Now I remember why we never ask him to do things. He can't even stay awake.”  
“Lay off him, Roman, he looks like he hasn't slept in ages,” Logan snapped. Prince shot Logan a shocked look but didn't say anything. Logan was shocked too. He didn't usually snap at anybody, he didn't have the emotion for it. All he knew was that he was fed up with Roman’s teasing.  
They were mid-way through Sleeping Beauty when Anxiety starting squirming and whimpering in his sleep. Logic looked down in surprise at the distressed personality. He rationally started to mentally run through calming techniques for a nightmare when an idea hit him. Logan, blushing profusely, hesitantly started to run his hands through Anxiety’s hair, brushing the brown strands away from his face. The personality instantly calmed.  
However, Logan didn't want to stop. He just didn't want the boy’s nightmare to come back…  
Right?  
Yes, of course that's what it was, Logic reasoned.  
After Sleeping Beauty finished, movie night was over. Morality and Prince both sleepily shuffled to their rooms, bidding each other goodnight. Logan went to move but was still pinned to the couch. He sighed and tried to slide out from under the sleeping form. Anxiety just clinged to him. So logic did the only logical thing. He picked Anxiety up and carried the sleeping side to Anxiety’s room.  
Logan settled him down on the soft sheets and went to turn away. He was stopped by a hand gripping his shirt. Logan’s eyes met Anxiety’s half-open ones.  
“Stay…please,” Anxiety whispered.  
Logan felt a flutter in his chest. That's when he realised what these new and unfamiliar emotions were. He didn't reply, just slipped under the covers beside Anxiety. They locked eyes for what felt like an eternity, a deep blush covering both their faces. Anxiety looked away, choosing instead to stare at the covers bunched up in his hands. Logan decided to take a chance, the evidence was there, it looked likely that Anxiety would return his feelings.  
He grabbed the front of Anxiety’s shirt and pulled him into bruising kiss. Anxiety was shocked for a few seconds but returned the kiss with as much vigour as Logan gave. They broke apart a few minutes later, content and elated. Neither of them said anything, there was time in the morning to talk. Logic just smiled at Anxiety, who slid up close to him, and ran his hands through his hair until they both fell asleep.


End file.
